


【jaydick】无声告白

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 阿福回家了，迪克和杰森为了避免布鲁斯的厨房危机伤及提姆和达米安不得不放弃了约会，但夜晚的露台也是难得的独处空间。





	【jaydick】无声告白

**Author's Note:**

> 美好爱情是他们的，ooc是我的。  
> 我不擅长细腻的情感描写，所以只能表达出万分之一，希望你们喜欢这个作品。

杰森很情绪化。这是蝙蝠家族人尽皆知的事实，迪克对此了解颇深。但他万万没想到一次小小的家庭意外能让杰森的情绪化表现的那么诡异。

阿尔弗雷德请假暂时离开庄园，布鲁斯这次很快接受了接下来的几天只能订外卖的事实，但提姆和达米安可不同意。

于是现在提姆和达米安在曾经阿尔弗雷德优雅踱步的厨房里大快朵颐，酱汁浓郁的意大利通心粉，一碟清爽的紫甘蓝沙拉。杰森清洗好抹布重新挂在壁挂上，嘎巴嘎巴的咀嚼声刺痛了他的耳朵，他转过身来正想让罗宾鸟们复习老管家的用餐礼仪，发现迪克也倚着冰箱表露出无奈。

“迪基鸟，这可不是我想要的周末。”他发动死亡凝视看向达米安，要不是迪克坚持，他是绝对不会取消电影院计划回来喂饱两只罗宾鸟。

“你也知道我们的……事情可以推后。”迪克撇过头，神情慵懒地看向杰森，即便他知道杰森正忙于用眼神杀死达米安。不出一分钟，杰森就会感受到他的目光有多么炽热，于是只能怏怏地转过头来，倔强又沮丧地与他的目光相接。

他们还处于，理论意义上的暧昧期，未公开的地下恋情前奏。虽然沃利、罗伊、加斯、唐娜、柯莉、阿尔忒弥斯、比扎罗在一次失败的联谊后都已经得知了他们的暧昧情愫，但他们还是坚称这只是他们深厚的兄弟情谊，以及一点点的柏拉图式的恋慕。一切只是刚刚开始。

嘣——一只叉子直直地撞上壁橱然后掉在地上。一只粘着意式肉酱的叉子，橱柜门上还有一排整齐的凹陷。

“达米安！”杰森的声音听起来十分愤怒！方形餐桌的另一边也发出响动，达米安站起来时推动椅子的声音让杰森的眉头皱得更紧。

“管好你自己才是——”达米安在发怒的时候简直和杰森一样难对付，好在迪克很快插在了他们中间，说道:“只是一顿饭，都别吵了！达米安，别向杰森扔叉子！阿尔弗雷德回来我可不好解释为什么要换一套新餐具！”

两个人的争吵才暂时徘徊在嘴边，没有继续下去。但这只是暂时的，天知道这两个人什么时候会闹起来。提姆也很快解决了早午餐，如果让杰森、提姆和达米安再同处一室，迪克要考虑的可能就不只是换餐具的问题了。倒是希望他可以把他们约束起来关进隔离间。

“提米，和我一起收拾一下这些盘子。”迪克诚恳地看向准备离席的提姆，随后又转头拍了拍杰森的肩膀，贴上他的耳廓，低声说:“带达米安出去，好吗？别总是气呼呼的。”“好吧，鸟妈妈。”杰森的白眼里充满了抱怨。他才没有“气呼呼的”，起码不是“总是”。如果说比扎罗教会了他什么，可能就是从前没有的耐性。“走吧，恶魔崽子。”他走向还在冲他示威的罗宾，抬起臂弯揽住男孩的窄肩膀。

“离我远点，头罩。”达米安反应迅速地推开贴上自己的胳膊，但他并没有再像以前那样直接扭断它，只是和杰森保持着距离一同走出了厨房。

“看来达米安的礼仪有所长进。”迪克的头偏向另一边，提姆只能看见他四分之一的侧脸，他肯定迪克的眼神一定是黏在杰森的皮夹克上。酱汁、沙拉残余，碟子上一片粘稠，提姆不喜欢那些气味浓厚的东西污染他的手指，进而让他接触的一切都粘上早午餐的气味。他码好碟子，快步走到洗碗槽边以求尽快脱手“污染物”。“布鲁斯在训练他。”就像在驯服一只被错误训导的幼狮。

水龙头打开，水流簌簌地冲刷过碟盘上的油渍，迪克在此时显得十分平和。在布鲁海文的时间里他大概都是这样，吃完饭然后把碗盘丢进洗碗槽，他不总是立刻洗那些盘子，但在杰森时不时的夜袭之后，他的碗碟再也没有在水槽里过夜。

“你和大红的进展如何？”提姆冷不丁地插进一句话让迪克差点被口水呛住，他抬起头试图用疑惑掩饰自己的震惊，但他错了，在他眼前的是同样师承侦探的红罗宾。在提姆的注视下，迪克还是投降了。

“你是怎么知道的？”他曾经让沃利他们不要把这件事传播出去，至少不应该是在家族里，但很显然这些消息已经传入了小红鸟的耳朵里，那么达米安和布鲁斯……“给我挤点洗洁精。”

“放心，布鲁斯还不知道。”提姆耸了耸肩，拿起干瘪的洗洁精瓶子，边挤压边拍击瓶底，让最后一点清洁剂掉落在迪克掌心的海绵上。“谢谢，”他的声音已经模糊得变成了嘟囔，“我还以为你们会晚点发现。”

提姆感到有些好笑，抬手将空塑料瓶扔进垃圾桶:“没有人告诉我，迪克，是你和杰森的眼神出卖了你们。兄弟之间也不一定会含情脉脉地看着对方，或者说，像要生吞活剥？”

“我和杰森还不至于那么明显……”我们还没正式开始，迪克有些倔强地在内心否认。提姆像是被什么笑话逗乐了，默默地抽了几张厨房用纸擦去手上的油渍，发出哧哧的笑声。

盘子清洗干净，迪克沥干残留的水，将它们一一收回碗橱。清洗海绵、塑胶手套，最后用抹布擦去飞溅到台面上的水珠。

“Alf的工作并不那么妙趣横生。”

“但他总能优雅地完成。希望他有个好假期，这是他值得的。”

楼上忽然传来一阵急促叫喊，不祥的预感再次降临在迪克身上。他怒气冲冲地冲出厨房，爬上二楼。吵闹声是在杰森的房间，希望他们还没有拆了那里。

“嘿，我说了，不准——”迪克闪进房间，地面干净，家具完整，杰森坐在床前的手工长地毯上，而达米安盘坐在床上，一条腿几乎是搭在杰森的肩膀上。两个人紧紧地盯着自己的手机屏幕，表情凝重，嘴里还在喊叫着指挥命令。

“F**K”迪克的怒气化作白眼几乎要翻到后脑勺去。跟来的提姆发出逗趣的笑声，然后迪克就听见了压低音量的咔嚓声，相信过不了几天这张照片就能出现在家族频道和私人邮箱里。

起码接下来的几个小时是难得的清净。一直到达米安被迪克撵上床都十分宁静，但杰森明显想找个机会说什么，往往只是一个转身又佯装不知情。

入夜。露台上小风徐徐，轻柔的触感让白日疲累的心再次荡漾起来。晚餐过后的威士忌让灵魂离地几寸，酒液上的泡沫让两人开始醉了，但还没有醉的很深。杰森还能清晰地记得几首勃朗宁的情诗，但理智似是与澎湃的心情有些脱钩。他的确有些话想说。

“所以，我们能正式开始了吗？”赘余的词汇在尴尬的空档期充作缓冲，杰森望向远处茂密的树林，话却只是说给身旁的迪克。迪克却是持久地注视着他，月光让杰森的脸一半明一半暗，他只能看见他那只明亮的眼睛里的失神，却琢磨不透那另一半边的模样。

“我们，已经开始了。”迪克不知道在他眼底下为什么有热流涌动，可能是酒精造成的感官偏差，他觉得鼻头发酸，“我一直在这里，小翅膀。”不是在哥谭，不是在布鲁海文，不仅仅是。我在你的身边。

“小翅膀……”杰森，杰，陶德，小偷，罗宾，Rojo，红头罩，杰鸟……他的人生早在那场爆炸前就由一块块碎片拼合而成，只是一些碎屑散落在某些角落里，无处可寻，而每个碎片也就此无法完整拼合，留下一道一道的深色裂痕。可是，可是，只是在某一刻，某两个碎片怦然愈合，野蛮地、紧紧地联系在一起，忧伤中也有了一丝丝的回甜。

柔缓于夜色的呼吸吸引着杰森，让他毫不犹豫地贴上那双低语过、嘶吼过的嘴的唇。手臂就这样抱上他，紧压着，让他的身躯在一种奇异的热流中溶解，而身体里还在为了他，为了他的美好涌动出强烈又温柔的爱欲。爱欲藉由杰森的手指触上迪克的皮肤，令人晕眩地爱抚他，让他也染上这灼烧又缠绵的欲望。那只手顺着紧实的线条下滑，下滑到他温暖的两股之间。扩展，直到他也彻底被那团欲火燃烧起来，在肌肤上沁出熟红色，在温柔中融化，又在强烈中沸腾，软倒在冰凉的地面之上。

短暂的空隙里，意识如水波荡漾开来，好像还能听见他曾经在深夜里抽泣声在回响，味蕾上也能尝出遥远时空里眼泪的苦涩。那个长达数年的梦魇，在死神合眼的时候，那片呼号着孤独的沙漠里有一个人为某人驻足，那些眼泪，那些刻在坟墓上的话，像是微醺夕阳下飘落的紫红色花瓣亲吻无名草坪的寂地。

不由分说的力量猛然进入他的身体，来势汹汹让脊骨也随之颤栗，在为来者展开的、柔软的肉里横行，但这种痛苦比较于他所经历过显得渺小，却让他的心房震颤，蜷伏在骤然奔袭来的恐惧中。迪克睁开眼，模糊的视野里黑暗中野兽般的身躯在趴俯在他的身上，又紧紧地抱住他。

“小翅膀……”哀求的声音颤动两人间温暖的气流，杰森的心渐渐从夜色深沉的欲潮中看清了那张被扭曲的脸，冷汗浸湿的手指仍旧抓着他，眉头皱在一起，凹陷的眼窝里蓄满了泪水，“小翅膀……”杰森低吼出声，如同一只受伤战败的猛兽。

他的怨怒此时又倾倒而下成为一种平和、缓慢的力量，以一种从未有过的纯粹的温情去接近，渐渐地驱散了迪克身上颤抖的畏惧，让他彻底而狂放地投入欲潮中。

那种力量炽热如一只火球，在他的身体里、在幽深的躯骸深处膨胀、上升，皮肤也战栗起来，只剩下一阵阵甜蜜的痉挛，如同水波在身体里荡漾开来。越来越深、越来越深，几乎要触底。迪克只能紧紧地抓住杰森，欲潮倾覆而下，而体内一种炽热而饱满的力量却倔强地上升，直冲到颅顶，快感爆炸成一道白光夺去了视线，噎在心里的惊叫，还有剧烈的、濒死的心跳。

“我以为要死了。”

杰森偏过头看向同样平躺在床上的迪克，黑暗模糊了他的轮廓，但杰森能感觉到睫毛的颤动，那双眼睛，有月光流淌的眼睛直直地盯着天花板。高潮之后的麻醉延续让他还有些失重感，但他的表情异样地平和，好像就这样死掉也无所谓。

“你不会死。”杰森习惯性地把手交叉放在腹部，那里曾经叫小丑炸出了个大洞，一直在淌血，一闭上眼睛他就能听见血液流淌的声音，现在也是。忽然，杰森感觉到一只手覆盖在自己的手背上，迪克拢过他的后颈，让两人额尖相触，温热的呼吸汇聚在三角区域。杰森以为迪克又要说什么安慰的话，但是他没有，他们太累了，而且那没有什么用，迪克和他一样清楚。

“钥匙扣，那个夜翼标志的，我放在了相框旁边。”他还记得拍摄合照那天，多愁善感的阿尔弗雷德，老蝙蝠一直在说严肃点，但是那张相片上还是一张难得的笑脸。杰森把它放在了安全屋里，和蝙蝠轮胎一起。他始终记得他向布鲁斯问起蝙蝠洞里那只霸王龙、大硬币还有小丑卡的时候，布鲁斯回答的是“标石”:记录前进方向的方式……这样你就不会迷路。杰森不幸的确迷失了，但他还是从黑暗中绝地而出。那些标石，他从未忘记，梦魇中的罗宾，还有……而现在人生的一个新的节点即将到来，一个夜翼标志将会成为一枚小小的标石。

迪克默契地看向他笑了，他们同样受教于侦探，他们熟知那些看似浮夸的东西对彼此的意义。迪克还保留着格雷森家族的海报，还有他和杰森曾经的照片。“好梦，小翅膀，好梦。”他靠的是那样近，以至于杰森可以听见两人的心跳。

好梦，好梦，好梦……

“不要告诉我，昨晚露台上的是你们两。”达米安坐在餐桌前一脸严肃的模样让人忍俊不禁。提姆早早地离开了大宅，作为他在哥谭最安全的停歇点，今早他也忍不住用睡眠不足的眼神向迪克抱怨。杰森则不愿理睬达米安的指责，成功地阻止迪克早餐期间用麦片蒙混过关之后，他已经不想再接受恶魔崽的审判游戏。

“如果你……再多说一句话，我就把你的装备……全卖掉。”嘴里塞着贝果可不好说话。“你要是这么做，我就告诉父亲。”虽然杰森依旧不为所动，但迪克已经出声阻止他回应。“需要我替你们复习礼仪吗？”迪克并不想起身阻止两个弟弟掐架，昨晚的疲累让他感觉像是被打伤了脊骨，当然臀部也是。

“我只是有点……情绪化。”杰森耸了耸肩，看着迪克略显憔悴的脸色，他有点后悔自己昨天的失控了，但说真的，那真是太棒了。

“所以有人记得去喊B起床吗？”

……糟糕。


End file.
